Hey Lucy
by Kaylintayne
Summary: Susan visits her family's graves, done to the song Lucy, by Skillet.


_**Hey Lucy**_

_**By: Kaylintayne**_

_**Dedicated to: Heather, Kelly. **_

_**Hey Lucy I remember your name. I left a dozen roses on your grave today, I'm in the grass on my knees wiping leaves away, I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say. Now that it's over I just want to hold her. I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me. Now that it's over, I just want to hold her, I gotta live with the chooses I've made. And I can't live with myself today. –Lucy, by: Skillet**_

Susan walked through the graveyard, she hadn't seen her family's graves sense leaving on her mission trip.

She tried very hard not to cry, she kept telling herself that she would ruin her makeup, but that didn't bring closure.

It was a bright fall day in England, the colorful trees' shaded their leaves.

Susan made her way to the end of the graveyard, she spotted the graves, but kept her vision low, onto the grass. When she made it to the graves she stood there.

She didn't know how long she stood there, just trying to sort her thoughts.

Finally she looked up at the graves, slowly she placed two flowers on Peter's grave, then Edmund's, mother's, father's. Then she stopped at Lucy's.

"Hey Lucy." She choked. Kneeling she brushed the leaves off of the head stone. Slowly she placed a dozen red roses onto the cold stone. Her knees started to get wet from the dewy grass, but she didn't care.

"I just came to talk for a while." She whispered. "I got some things I need to say," Tears started to slowly leak down her face. _If I could only hold her, I'd give up all the world to see the little piece of heaven looking back at me._ Susan thought, she pulled a curl of black hair from her face. Susan recalled her sister's wonderful laugh. She closed her eyes, letting the tears ruin her makeup, she didn't care anymore.

"Now that it's over," Susan told her sister, "I just want to hold you again," there was a pause as Susan tried as hard as she could to continue. "I have to live with the choices I've made," she said whipping the mascara from her face. "And I can't live with myself today."

_**Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday, said it would bring some closure, to say your name, I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance, but all I got are these roses to give, and they can't help me make amends. Now that it's over I just want to hold her. I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me. Now that it's over, I just want to hold her, I gotta live with the choices I've made. And I can't live with myself today. –Lucy, by: Skillet**_

Susan tried to divert from thinking of it, she breathed in deeply.

"It's your birthday today." She said, looking into her lap. She remembered how excited Lucy had always been on her birthday, even when she had gotten older. Then she broke, it was almost as if something really broke. Her emotions her hard to read, even for herself, something inside her told her that it would help to cry, so she did. Long and hard.

She tried as hard as she could to not cry, and found busying herself with picking off the leaves made her feel a little better.

"I'd do it all different if I had the chance." She told Lucy- she stopped and thought- what if she had accepted Aslan? She would have gone with them, and died, and now they would be together. But she had to reject him.

"All I have are these roses to give." She said, "And I know they can't make amends," She looked up at the carved stone, thinking of how much she had argued with Lucy, how she had broken her sister's heart. She would have given all the world to see Lucy's smile again, she knew that it was a small piece of heaven when she smiled.

_**Here we are, now your in my arms. I never wanted anything so bad, here we are for a brand new start, living the life we could have had. Me and Lucy walking hand in hand, Me and Lucy never wanting to end, just another moment in your eyes, I'll see you in another life, in heaven where we never say good bye. Now that it's over I just want to hold her. I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me. Now that it's over, I just want to hold her, I gotta live with the chooses I've made. And I can't live with myself today. –Lucy, by: Skillet**_

"Well," Susan said. "I think that Aslan isn't done with me in this world yet. But you can watch from heaven, we'll have lots to catch up on, when I see you again," she took a deep breath. "I never wanted anything so bad," she bit her lip Then stood. "I'll see you in another life, and in heaven we never have to say goodbye." Susan took another deep breath. Then as she walked away she could have sworn she heard Lucy's musical laugh. Even though she was crying, she laughed with Lucy. _I have to live with the choices I've made. _Susan told herself. Then with one last glance Susan walked from the graveyard.

"I can't live with my self today." She whispered. _Without Aslan, I wouldn't be able to make it. _She stopped at the gate of the graveyard. "Now that it's over, though, I just want to hold her, I gotta live with the chooses I've made."


End file.
